Mousefang
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Mousefang |elder=Mousefang |loner=Mousefang |skyclan ancestor=''Unknown'' |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Oakstep, Snailpaw |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mousefang is a sandy-colored she-cat. Mousefang was an ancient SkyClan warrior under Cloudstar's leadership. She participated one of the last battles against ThunderClan. Amberclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, manages to break her leg during one of the battles. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Mousefang is only mentioned once when Firestar has a dream of SkyClan whilst sleeping in SkyClan's former camp, the gorge. The deputy of ancient SkyClan, Buzzardtail, picks her to go on the dawn patrol with himself and a SkyClan apprentice, Oakpaw. SkyClan's Destiny :Mousefang is now an elder of SkyClan. :She tells Spiderstar that she was a kit when SkyClan was moved out of their old territory and found the gorge. Mousefang tells Spiderstar that if losing their old home didn't beat SkyClan, then neither should the battle with the rats, and Oakstep agrees with her. She refuses to believe that SkyClan is beaten, and asks if Brackenheart has had a sign from StarClan telling them what to do. When SkyClan splits up, she decides to continue living in the gorge with Nightfur, Oakstep, Spiderstar, and Brackenheart. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :After the tree falls, Mousefang is one of the first cats to see the injured apprentices and Cloudstar come back to camp. She asks her apprentice, Snailpaw, what happened, and he answers that the forest is being crushed and that a monster knocked down the tree they were in. Mousefang is shocked and calls for Fawnstep. After a bit of discussion about how dangerous the forest is and the concept of leaving, Mousefang cuts in and asks where they would go. Shortly after, Mousefang is part of a patrol to assess the damage. A fallen tree blocks their path, and Mousefang gasps and asks if that is the tree they were in. Cloudstar says it isn't; it is closer to the border. Cloudstar sets a new border, and Mousefang adds that if the Twolegs leave the trees alone, they can continue to hunt near the old border, but Stoatfur thinks otherwise. :Later, during Petalfall's vigil, Mousefang bursts into camp and yowls for Fawnstep. Following behind her is Nightfur guiding his apprentice Oakpaw through the brambles. Oakpaw's leg is injured, and it is blatantly obvious since he is unstable on his paws and with nearly every step he winces. Fawnstep looks at the apprentice and takes him to her den. :Afterward, Buzzardtail is sorting out patrols and sends Mousefang to lead a patrol, but is interrupted by Cloudstar, who demands that every warrior and apprentice has to do battle training that day. Buzzardtail protests to no avail. Cloudstar meows that to get prey they need to fight ThunderClan and get back the strip of forest Duskstar gave to them. During the ThunderClan-SkyClan battle that ensues soon after, Mousefang is up in a tree and jumps out to try and pounce on a warrior named Amberclaw. She tries to warn Cloudstar, but Amberclaw hears as well, and he leaps out of the way. Mousefang hits the ground hard, and Amberclaw is satisfied as she yowls in agony. Cloudstar jumps over her body to pursue Amberclaw, and it gives her a chance to crawl away. He knows that she has broken her leg, and realizes that with injuries like that, this is a battle SkyClan cannot win. When all the cats are back at camp, every cat has injuries, Mousefang's being the worst. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Mousefang is mentioned briefly by Cloudstar. He mentions that while out on a hunting patrol in their new territory, she and the deputy, Buzzardtail, brought back a squirrel, causing him to think there may be trees nearby. Battles of the Clans :Cloudstar notes that when she had tried the sky-drop maneuver on Amberclaw during the battle against ThunderClan, he dodged out of her way, and Mousefang broke her leg as a result. He imagined that he could hear her scream above the clamor of battle. She is also mentioned in the ThunderClan point of view in a discussion between Amberclaw and his brother, the Clan leader, Redstar, though not by name. Amberclaw says that she hadn't realized that he would avoid her move. Trivia Mistakes *There is an inconsistency with her age among the books. Mousefang states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest in ''SkyClan's Destiny. However, in Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest, and Cloudstar's Journey. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Mausezahnru:Мышезубкаfr:Dent de Sourisfi:Hiirenhammasnl:Muizentandpl:Mysi Kieł Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Elders Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Loners Category:Mentors Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Clanless cats Category:StarClan cats